


Something To Wake Up To

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Harry has nightmares about the Dursleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Wake Up To

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 167

Even years later, Harry had nightmares about the Dursleys. He dreamed that he'd never gotten the letter from Hogwarts, that he'd spent another seven years living in the cupboard beneath the stairs.

That he'd never escaped.

He jolted awake in his own bedroom. For a long moment, he watched Ginny sleep next to him. Then he rolled out of bed and went to look in on the children.

The boys were asleep, but the faint glow under Lily's blanket told him she was reading in bed. He smiled to himself, closed the door without interrupting, and went back to bed.


End file.
